Matthew Patrick
Matthew Patrick, nicknamed The Detective, was invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock. He arrived alongside his best friend Rosanna Pansino. He votes JC Caylen into the first challenge, but ironically, JC chooses Matt to be his partner in the challenge. Matt tries to save JC’s life but fails as Safiya Nygaard retrieves the Jack in the Box before he can, watching JC die right after promising to save him, leaving him crushed. He is later voted into The Strong Man Challenge after calling Joey out for being willing to sacrifice 9 lives to resurrect himself. He goes up against Manny MUA in the challenge, losing by one point. Matt is then beaten to death by The Strong Man. However, his story doesn’t end as Joey and Safiya decide to use the Harp of Lazarus’s last song to bring him back from the dead. He hugs those still alive, grateful that they picked him out of the other four dead guests. He also confirms that Joey was telling the truth about dying, now taking his side. However his joy doesn’t last long as Safiya is killed by Willie, even though she wasn’t voted into the challenge, saying that it was unfair that she died when she wasn‘t in the elimination. Nikita Dragun, the winner of the challenge, who Safiya voted for, says she deserved it in a fit of rage after being voted against her best friend, Manny. The next episode, Matt is cursed by The Witches and has to enter The Cursed Challenge alongside Joey, Manny, and Rosanna. Matt finishes in 1st place, however, Ro comes in last and is forced to pay the price and is killed by the Witches, which Matt is distraught about. He then manages to defeat The Carnival Master alongside Joey and Nikita, and escapes the Town of Everlock together. He then joins the Society Against Evil and retrieves The Crown Of Oblivion to use for the plan to rescue their dead friends from the Museum of the Dead. After opening the portal to Purgatory, he attempts to enter alongside Joey, Nikita, Jael, Ryu, and Bretman Rock, but the portal closes before he, Nikita, Jael, and Ryu can enter, trapping Joey and Bretman in purgatory. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Matt arrives driving a car along with Rosanna to Everlock. Matt later rides the Ferris wheel with Rosanna and discovers a newspaper stating "THE CLOWNS HERE KILL". They try to warn their friends, but are not heard. When Joey opens the Jack in the Box and unleashes the clowns, they remain on top of the Ferris wheel, but are later captured and tied to the Merry-Go-Round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Matt, along with Roi, Safiya, Rosanna, and Manny explore the Big Top Tent, where they search for the spring that is needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box. Matt votes for JC to go to the challenge but is then was picked by JC to be his partner. He was beaten by Safiya and JC was stabbed to death by the head clown. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Matt conjures the correct ingredients to the antivenom, which is given to Roi and Teala. Episode 4 - The Man With No Name Matt pleads his case and avoids being sent into the challenge. Unfortunately, his best friend Rosanna is chosen to go into the challenge. However, Ro shows she is a fighter and wins the challenge, killing Teala. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Matt makes it into the final round for the first arm wrestling challenge, and is up against Manny. However, he loses, and shows that Manny is the strongest in the group. The two to be voted into the Strong Man challenge can only be male, so it is between Manny, Matt, and Joey. Joey tells his secret and Matt realizes that Joey would rather trade 9 lives for his own. The others believe Joey has good intentions, except for Colleen, and Matt. Matt and Manny are chosen to go into the challenge. Matt throws his badge down announcing "There's no justice here." He and Manny tie 2-2, and for the tiebreaker, have to arm wrestle again. Matt loses and is beaten to death by The Strong Man. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya choose him to be revived with the Harp of Lazarus. After half an hour of the guests waiting for him to arrive, he returns. Nikita asks him to resume helping them with puzzles. Although he is shaken from returning from the dead, he states that he's fine with this. After they meet Willie, Matt enters the Funhouse first and goes into the Candy Room, along with Safiya and Rosanna. Matt expresses that they are the two favorite people in the group. Matt is the first one captured by Willie, but is not voted in the challenge. Due to the surprise of Safiya being killed by Willie, along with Nikita's attitude towards her death, Matt and Nikita have an argument which Joey breaks up. However, the episode ends with Matt glaring at Nikita, implying that he is still angry at her. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Matt is cursed along with Manny, Joey, and Rosanna. The three of them are put into the challenge and he finishes first, but loses his best friend, Rosanna. His last words for Rosanna were "Be brave, Ro." He was devastated after the challenge, but her death led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother, which he is happy about. Episode 9 - Control Issues Matt helps the group by distracting the Demon Dog after Joey. Once they find out they need the ring from the dog, Matt is the one to kill him. After the challenge when Nikita killed Manny, Matt joins Joey in comforting her. Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) In the episode, he gets captured by Zombies, but Joey and Nikita save him. When Joey runs back to Fatman Slim's, Matt forgets he locked the door, so Joey is locked out. Afterwards, the three defeat The Carnival Master, and leave Everlock. While leaving he mentions that he's gonna miss Rosanna. He then grabs Blanche and leaves the town with Nikita. Season 4 Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Before the episode begins Matt is assigned to locate the Crown of Oblivion He meets up with Joey and Nikita In Possession Of The Crown for their plan to save their deceased friends. He mentions cancelling a live stream in order to attend. Before Matt And Nikita Can Get through. The Portal Closes Leaving him and Nikita Behind. Quotes Season 3 * "I told you, the clowns!!!" * "This is really satisfying, actually." * "Oh Yeah Now Your Gonna Keep Watch Sure" * "I Don't know any of these people Calliope Is a great person Thank you so much Calliope but the rest of these people why should I care?" * "NO!" ( Matt after JC was killed) * "Yay! I love finding severed body parts!" -Mat when he learns he has to collect fingers * "So I've heard her name tossed around. * "This is like the biggest mind blow, irony situation ever because I put him into that position to begin with!" * "There's also Teala there?" * "I voted for Nikita. We don't want troublemakers in this group." * * "No hard feelings." * "Here. (slams badge) There's no justice here." -Matt after being voted into the challenge * "Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!" - Matt's last words before being killed by The Strong Man * "Cause what you're saying, that you're willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? That's great." * "I am in the finals of a strength challenge, baby! That is the first and last time that that will ever happen in my life." * "It's like 'Bro, you got a good arm there, but you gotta find some balance.'" * "Hey! You leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" - When Veronica is chasing Rosanna * "Great job guys. You bring me back and say 'Here do this puzzle for us'." * "You chose me?" - Matt, just after being revived * "I go in, followed by Safiya, then Ro, my two favorite people in this group." * "I have a needle and im ripping through Safiya has a needle and shes ripping through Ro Doesn't have a needle and she's.... Trying" * "SAFIYA DIED!" (Matt moments after Safiya's death) * "SHUT UP!" -Matt arguing with Nikita in the Official Trailer but this particular line is not present in episode 7 where the argument takes place * "This is bad because Nikita and Manny are like the worst thing that could happen apart from me being voted in." * "Oh! Don't break a nail, girl!" * "Why Me! Leave me alone, Four Face!" * * "I Do!!!" * "Baby Steps Ro Baby Steps" * "Be brave, Ro!" - Matt, before Rosanna is sacrificed to the witches. * "I love you too, Ro." - Matt to Ro just before her death. * "You're the best friend I could ever ask for." * "I never said I don't like you. I just don't like this side of you." * "Hey Witches Think Your So Bad Can't Even Cast A Spell On Me" * "She didn't have a chance." * "Well, except for Ro's death." * "Well....only three of us are." * "Say what you will, Manny, but I think we all deserve to be here, right? But we are kind of a hot mess. I've died before, you've lost a few challenges, you're still dead. Nikita, though, you've kicked ass." * "I feel so bad for it. I do not support animal cruelty!" - Matt, after killing the Demon Dog * "Manny and Nikita weren't really caring about the deaths of Ro and Safiya so why should I care if one of them dies?" * “Best of luck to both of you. Slightly better luck to Manny, though.” - Matt, just before Manny and Nikita begin the challenge in Control Issues. * "Wait Wait Wait are we sure we don't want to put it on manny?" * "Wait before we get started. (grabs popcorn) Want some? (to Joey) Can't waste good popcorn." * "Did I expect for her to do it? No, but I've got to say, she looked fabulous while doing it." * "Are they actually going to save me or are they just going to save themselves?" * “If you’re not saving me for me, then save me for Blanche!” - Matt, after being captured by The Zombies. * "Please help me! If someone's out there?! Please!" * "Hey! Zombies! Zombie! ��Zombie, zombie, zombie!��" -playing decoy for Joey and Nikita. * "I'm gonna miss Ro." * "There's one more person I need to save, Blanche!" * "We have to go back to Fatman Slim's where we played the Serpent's Tower, for way too long, Teala!! Pick a block and just choose it! Rest the dead." * "I've Been The Only Straight one for a long time" * "Okay See You Soon"- Matt After Joey Tell's Him and Nikita That He Has to Do somthing * "Okay Well you have your own business but don't be too long" Matt's Last confession of season 3 * "I'll tell you, Del Taco has the best Diet Coke." * "Burger King's a little expensive." * "There will be revenge!" * "Hey! I'm back! I'm back from the dead!" Season 4 * “Yeah, what took you so long?” - Matt after Joey Graceffa asks him if he found The Crown Of Oblivion. * ”And what about me? I did cancel my livestream for this.” - Matt, asking Jael about what he would be doing inside the Museum of the Dead. * "Guys! Why’d the portal disappear!?” - Matt after the portal closes before he and Nikita could enter, trapping Joey and Bretman in Purgatory. Thumbnails 3x4.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Colleen Ballinger and The Man with No Name (Character) for the thumbnail for Episode 4 The Man with No Name (Episode) wicked witches.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Rosanna Pansino and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches 3x10.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside The Carnival Master and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 10 The Carnival Master (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Colleen Ballinger for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Gallery The Detective.JPG|Mat's card DejDqr0U0AAJDjn.jpg|Matpat's offical poster arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set the detective arrives.png|Matpat arrives at Everlock Matt painted.png|Matt as he appers in the Season 3 intro skull.png|Matpat being possessed by a spirit of Everlock carnival.png|Mat and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry mn.png|Matpat's confessional Piilow.png|This is really satisfying, actually. Antidote.png|One of the Detective and Co.'s greatest moments. these three.png|Matt,Safiya,and Ro in flashing lights.png|What are you hiding Joey? 3,2,1, FIGHT!!.png|Matt vs. Ro you lied.png|"Cause what you just said is that you willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? Great." Betrayal.png|Matt voted in. No justice.png|Matpat leaving his badge after saying to the group, "There's no justice here!" look for the coin.png|"Look for the Lazarus coin!" Matt last words before his head is beaten in. badge.png|Ro with Matt's Detective badge after his death. Revived.png|Matt has been revived! final five.jpg|The Final Five what the heck.png|"What the Hell!" Soul.jpg|A bitter irony Shut it.png|Okay shutting up What is that.png|Matt and Calliope's reaction to the Demon Dog and Lucy. Caupterd n.png|Matt captured by Nikita That is .....ugghhh.png|"I don't think I'm old enough to watch this" give me a aecond.png|Give me a minute. Death to the dog.png|Matt kills the Demon Dog The night that never ended.png|Its been a long night. In was bound to happen.png|"Told you" Matt saying he was right that one last person had to die popcorn.png|"Good luck, guys. Slightly better luck to Manny." run for yor live.png|"Go,go!" Hello.png|"Hello!!!!!!!!!!" ZOmbie.png|"Zombie,Zombie,Zombie" joey is gone.png|Joey telling Matt and Nikita Dragun he has to do something. surviors.png|The season 3 survivors. Let's go home. Nakita and Matt.png|Screenshot of Nikita and Matt appearing in Season 4 JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. Matpat.jpg |Matt In The Trailer MattSociety.jpg|Matt Holding The Crown Of Oblivion Mattandjoey.jpg|Matt and Joey upset about Nikita inviting Brentman matt.jpg|Matt Looking At The Map To The Museum Of The Dead Screenshot (9).jpg|Matt asking Jael Why The Portal disappeared Trivia * Matt's two favorite people on the show were Safiya Nygaard (they were amazing teammates and figured out all the puzzles, forming a strong bond) and Rosanna Pansino (his best friend). The three of them are known as the MRS alliance. * Matt mentions he has Claustrophobia (the fear of contained spaces) in The Carnival Master. * Ever since his death in Strong Like A Demon, fans speculated that he would be revived, and their theory turned out to be true when the Harp of Lazarus was used to bring him back to Everlock. ** This made Matthew the first guest to ever be brought back from the dead, but the crystal that Joey takes from the Carnival Master reveals that more may return in Season 4. * Although everyone was devastated about her death, Matt was clearly the most devastated about Rosanna's death, as she was his best friend. * Matthew was once a Broadway actor and he has a degree in neuroscience, which is mentioned in Behind the Town. * Some fans have pointed out the bitter irony that in order to reunite blood siblings Maria and Sam, Soul siblings Matt and Ro were split. The soul siblings comes from the way Matt and Ro act like siblings sometimes, even making jokes about it in some of their videos. * Matt along with Nikita and Joey are members of the Society . * Matt has mentioned on a livestream he is doing a theory on Escape the Night. * When running from the Zombies, Matt sang, "Zombie, zombie, zombie." This is a reference to Zombie by the Cranberries. * Fans Found A Drastic Change In Matts Character Through Out Season 3 As He Became More Sarcastic And Snarky Towards Manny, And Nikita, Towards The End Of The Season ** Fans Are Worried Of Matthew And Rosanna's reunion Due To Matthew Joining SAE and Rosanna being suspicious and Not trusting them them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Resurrected Characters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Surviving Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Society Member